


Trying

by L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S



Category: L1F3 CR3W
Genre: And he's still in love with her, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, LOVE HIM DANGIT, Not VERY an asshole, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, RK and Six interact, RK has had a crush on Six for a loooong time, RK tries to be friendly, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Shenanigans, Six being an asshole, Six doesn't love him back tho, Six is salty, Trauma, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, but kinda, interactions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S/pseuds/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S
Summary: '¿Por qué ella no quiere estar conmigo?'
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), One Sided Runaway Kid/Six (Little Nightmares), The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares), The Runaway Kid/Six (Little Nightmares)





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito canónico de la L1F3 CR3W


End file.
